


Appels interrompu

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Frustration, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 06
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il écoutait depuis déjà un peu de temps les appels de Dean, mais il n’avait pas intention de répondre.





	Appels interrompu

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Appels interrompus**

Castiel ferma les yeux.

Il écoutait depuis déjà un peu de temps les appels de Dean, mais il n’avait pas intention de répondre.

Il en avait marre de se soumettre à ses demandes, d’écouter ses plaintes, ses prétentions.

Ils avaient lutté contre un ennemi commun, ils avaient partagé encore plus que ce, cependant Dean semblait avoir tout oublié.

Il l’appela parce que il était préoccupé pour Sam. Il l’appela parce que il ne le reconnaissait plu, parce qu’il ne savait pas que faire, parce qu’il voulait récupérer son frère et il voulait que fût Castiel à se le redonner.

Et l’ange était sacrément fatigué d’être pour lui seulement un second choix.

Parce qu’il toujours venait après Sam, il venait toujours après ses nécessités, il venait seulement quand il y avait quelque chose qu’il pouvait résoudre.

Quand il s’agissait de son frère, Dean pouvait oublier tout ce qu’avait passé entre eux, toutes les illusions qu’il le avait donné durant le peu de mois où il s’avait senti plus humain que jamais.

« _Castiel, stupide fils de pute !_ »

Castiel ferma les yeux.

Aurait adoré le voir. Il aurait voulu l’aider, il aurait voulu voir revenir le sourire dans ce visage, mais il n’était pas disposé à céder tellement facilement sa dignité seulement parce que Dean Winchester l’avait enchaîné à lui d’une manière qu’il ne pouvait expliquer.

Il n’aurait pas répondu, pas cette fois.

Laissons que Dean apprît à se sentir coupé, trahi par quelqu’un dont il faisait confiance.

Laissons qu’il ressentît à être mis de côté et à être toujours le second choix.

Castiel était résolu dans sa décision, mais ce ne signifiait pas qu’il ne le fît mal.

Il soupira bas, en arrêtant de l’écouter.

Il était ce, alors, cette chose appelée tristesse ? 


End file.
